


Not so Simple

by ancalime8301



Series: Case of the Headless Corpses [5]
Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Case Fic, Community: watsons_woes, Gen, Murder Mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-05 23:46:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15181970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ancalime8301/pseuds/ancalime8301
Summary: The case is proving to be anything but simple.





	Not so Simple

**Author's Note:**

> For watsons_woes July Writing Prompt #5: _A Deadly Simple. It's poison._

"What causes of death are possible in this scenario, Watson?"

The question was not a strange one, for we were observing as the police surgeon examined our most recent headless corpse. The surgeon was one we knew, and thus was accustomed to ignoring Holmes' presence while he worked.

"Our unlucky lieutenant had a head injury. Until we see this fellow's head, that seems a plausible explanation."

"The first corpse's head was unblemished," Holmes reminded me, crossing his arms across his chest and watching the surgeon work with narrowed eyes.

"Yes, well. A heart condition or an aneurysm could leave an unblemished corpse, as would a number of illnesses."

"Poison?"

"I rather think that's your area of expertise, not mine," I demurred. "As answers go, it would certainly be a simple one."

Holmes had already moved on. "Strangulation cannot be ruled out, as none of our dead men have retained possession of their necks."

"Whatever the explanation, I cannot fathom why someone would do this." That we had accumulated three bodies without any idea who was behind the deaths was an uncomfortable notion.

Holmes' expression eloquently conveyed his dissatisfaction with the number of questions yet unanswered. "It is a remarkable case."


End file.
